I'll Remember You, Unconditionally
by Gelatolover
Summary: Bel had never thought he would ever meet his Frog again. His frog suddenly dissapeared and never came back. so of course he would want to kill the frog the minute he saw him. But he just can't bring himself to do so...
1. Chapter 1: Coat

A/N Hi evreryone who bothered to check my story out~

This is my first chaptered story here and I'm super excited to get it kickin. I wrote this about a week ago but my parents took my computer away while traveling and I have been freeloading at a friends house and they're finally back~ So I'm uploading this now XD

Just a few notes before I get this story _actually _kicking. In the first chapter, Bel may seem a bit OOC but thats because he is still 6 and hasn't turn all weird and twisted yet. I personally believe that Bel has always had that snotty attitude of his since he was born, and has always loved blood and liked cutting up small animals. Otherwise, he had a fairly normal childhood, if you call what he has _normal_. His smexy laugh _will _come, but it is developed when he got older. I mean, I think Bel joined the Varia when he was 8 so he developed it before he joined, so I will make that 7 lamo (that was so random)

Well, enough of my blabbing and lets get this story started~XD

Warning: BL. If you do not like this stuff, don't read it. Also, rating may go up as the story processes (is still not _that _good at writing smut...)

* * *

Prince Belphegor was by no means a selfless Prince, in fact, he is the exact opposite. So on that fateful day when he was 6, he grumbled and complained. The senate had just made him go out and take a look at his future citizens and their well being. So of course, him being the selfish royalty he is, reacted the way he did.

"My lord, please, you have to get dressed" Bel stared at the poor maid assigned to dress him and slapped her

"Do not touch me you slave." he hissed and crosses his arm.

"My prince, you have to go" Bel looked at the man and shook his head. "I will get you out of this castle even if I have to use force my prince. I don't want to go there so please just cooperate?"

"You filthy peasant, how dare you threaten the prince!" Bel can feel his temper rising and blood rushing to his head.

The man snapped his fingers and three huge guards came in. They grabbed the snotty prince by his arms in which the poor maid that got slapped quickly dressed him. Then the man told the guards to take the young prince to the car.

The Prince got thrown in the car. The man climbed in right after him and the driver started driving immediately.

"Why do I have to go? Isn't Jill the crowned King? Make him go!" Bel shouted at the man.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his big forehead. He calmly said "Prince Belphegor, Prince Raseil is in poor health right now so you have to take his place. Isn't that what you have been born for? To fulfill your duty of being his replacement when he is not available? Nows the time we need you."

Bel crawled his way to the senator in the expensive limo and started clawing at the man's face. "Mark my words peasant. One day you will regret making me come out to this pointless erred in place of Raseil."

The senator sweat dropped because he knows that's exactly what the young Prince will do. He reassured himself. It's okay, when Prince Raseil ascends the throne, Prince Belphegor will be assassinated, I will never have to feel his wrath.

They parked on the side of the road and got off. Bel, determined to give the senator a hard time, ran off the second the door opened. The senator was an old man, so it is only natural that he cannot out run our 6 year old Prince who excelled both academically and physically. His IQ is 187 and he has the physical capability of a Olympic running champion. He has a fair amount of strength for a 6 year old that is 3 foot 7 but he is quite small. So he is fast and flexible, not big and bulky.

When Prince Belphegor heard the hard pantings of the senator from far behind him, he gave a girly giggle "Ushishishi, stupid peasants can never match up to a Prince"

He ran in to a dirty ally. There he saw a four year old boy sitting beside the road, hugging his legs up to his chest to warm himself. The boy was wearing teared clothes that are definitely not warm enough for a December afternoon in Northern Europe.

Prince Belphegor was unaffected by the boy at first and was ready to keep running away from the senator until he saw the boy lift his head up. Prince Bel saw his empty green eyes and his colorful seafoam green hair. The boy looked at him with curiousity and Bel looked back. There eyes met for a second and Bel's breath was taken away. Under those green eyes, the boy was begging for help, begging to be loved. Nobody would be able to tell just by one glance. And the Prince being the genius he is, thought that the young boy didn't want people to know anyways. Prince Bel thought to himself. Why am I standing here? I have seen tons of people at their death beds begging me to save them, and I have simply stood by and watched, sometimes even going down to the executing table to chop ther head off. I wouldn't give them a second glance, why am I still standing here?

Unconsciously, The Prince found himself asking for the young boy's name. "Name commoner" He commanded him.

The boy continue to stare at him and tilted his head slightly, his eyes still dull and empty. He looked at the young Prince like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

The Prince was getting slightly irritated. "Name froggy" he said harsher this time. He decoded to call him froggy because of his green hair and green eyes.

Still no answer.

"Don't you have a name commoner?" The boy looked at him and slightly shook his head. "Fine froggy, I guess you're just going to be froggy then."

The so call froggy buried his head back in his legs and shivered. The Prince saw him shiver and for some weird reason felt protective and took his own coat off and threw it on him. "Take it." He is after all his froggy and everything that is his is always the best and well kept.

The froggy felt the weight of the coat drop on him and looked up. He saw the slightly pink face of the Prince. He took the coat and cuddled close in it. He slightly nodded his head then fell asleep right after he was warm enough.

"You better be here the next time I come stupid frog" the Prince whispered after the frog fell asleep. He hugged himself to keep warm and walked back to find the fat senator.

After that, the Prince never saw his frog again.

* * *

There you go everyone~ The first chapter. I will try to update every week (though I doubt I'll be able to keep that promise) I WILL TRY TO THE EXTREME!

till next time~


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

A/N Hiiiiii everyone~

Yessssssshhhhh I updated earlier than I said I would because finals ended last week. Think of this as me celebrating XD Though I doubt next time I'll be able to update this early...

Anyways, this is the last chapter of young Bel and Fran and we will be going to the actual plot line after this chapter (Yesh, I is super excited!)

Also, 15 years later would make Bel 21 and Fran 19 (golden ages) *blush*

Warning: a little blood and goore? Other than that, nothing else really XD

Disclaimer: I dun own KHR, do you see Gelatolover written anywhere on the books?

* * *

"Kufufu what is this we have here?" Mukuro was out for a walk to buy toast for tomorrow's breakfast. Ken has been whining about not having food for days. There he accidentally walked by a blob of green. He bent down to examine it..

The thing looked up and stared blankly at him. Pulling the jacket he just received closer to himself, afraid that this man with pineapple hair will take it away.

Mukuro saw a child, no older than 5. The child looked dirty and gaunt. The only piece of clothing on him that actually looks like its worth more than nothing is the thick coat that the child just pulled closer to himself. The article of clothing is obviously not the child's.

"Oya, are you hungry?" It is not often that Mukuro would show affection to a homeless child on the streets. However, this particular child drew his attention. The fact that he looks so helpless yet so strong, cuddled in a ball. Without a care in the world except for the fact that his tummy needs feeding. He grabbed a piece of toast out of the bag he's holding and the child slipped it gently out of his fingers, eyeing him, silently asking if it was okay. Mukuro nodded and smiled encouragingly. The child took little bites at first, hesitantly, but soon his hunger grew uncontrollable and he gobbled the whole thing down.

He nodded slightly trying to say thank you. Mukuro caught the small thank you right before the boy's eyelids dropped and fell asleep and soon, shallow breaths filled the silent streets.

Mukuro took in the sight and had a hunch that this frail boy curled up beside the streets right now is going to be someone important. And he hesitantly picked him up. "Lets get you a home today hmm? What do you think?"

He got no reply as the boy was fast asleep. The indigo haired male chuckled slightly and shifted the boy's weight to his other arm. "Lets give you a name too little one." so he did. Mukuro named the child Fran, the name of the street where he found him.

Mist swallowed the pair and they disappeared on the spot. The boy now named Fran unconsciously wrapped his arms around the tall man, keeping himself comfortable. As his shallow breathing continued, he dreamed of a certain prince who gave his this warm coat and thought, _What a comfy coat._

* * *

"Where is the stupid frog!" The arrogant Prince mumbled to himself. Prince Belphegor went back to where he found the frog the next day, eager to see him again, with food…and a new coat. However, what greeted him was the emptiness of silence. He crouched down and sat on the spot where the frog sat last time. Then he waited.

He waited for hours, and hours turn to days, as days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and months turn to years. Yet, his froggy never came back.

As time passed, Belphegor killed his own twin and burned the castle down. Just like what he had planned since he was 6. At that time, he was 8. When he drove that knife through the brain of his other half, the blood dripped off his hand and his lips pulled into a wide grin. He had never felt such pleasure in his life, and he laughed. He laughed like his life depended on it. And from there on, he never stopped.

The horrid laugh echoed across the corridors of the castle. By the time Raseil's beloved parents found him laying on the ground covered in blood, lifeless, they mourned. His mother the Queen wept and his father the King remained strong for his beloved while calling out for his second son. There was no reply except a bloody mess leading towards his room.

He looked inside the room and found the boy holding the weapon that committed the cursed crime. The young prince looked at his father and crooked his head, smiling. He jumped out of the window and never looked back. The King was so shocked he was as stiff as a rock.

Before Belphegor left, he lit the whole place on fire and walked away in his bloodied clothes, liking the way the slimy cloth clings to his body. He has been looking for places to go before this all happened. He needed a place to train his talent after his plan has activated. He ended up on the doorsteps of the Varia.

The assassins, young as they were, didn't believe an 8 year old kid would be able to cause much damage so was about the wave him off, threatening him, until the bloodied boy whipped his knife out faster than a blink of an eye and pointed it right in front of the silver haired male. His words showed no sign of weakness as he said "I'm no afraid."

He was accepted as a successor for one of the Varia gardians at once and deemed _Varia Quality._He trained alongside the rest of the Varia and became the Storm guardian when he was 9. He never looked back.

However, as ironic as it seems that this crazy twisted Prince cared, he did. Every once in a while, you will still find the Prince sitting there in the ally where he found his frog, waiting for him to come back.

~15 Years Later~

"Master, where did you just say I will be going?"

* * *

I'm done~ I will update as soon as I've written the next chapter!

Till next time~


	3. Chapter 3: Yours

A/N: I got around to write the chapter yesterday and I am very happy right now! Even though I dun really like the whole concept of this chapter... Well, you may think otherwise so I hope you enjoy it~

Note: I will be updating every **Tuesday **starting this week so you can check in with me on Tuesday if its not posted online cuz then that would mean I'm either dead or unable to write fanfics because of extrem illness or I may just have exams coming up, whichever. However I will try to update even if there _are _exams coming up XD

Warning: Again, really nothing out or ordinary as far as ordinary goes for Bel. Some violence, but towards lifeless and souless objects so I doubt you'll mind much XP

Disclaimer: Do you see the Gelato on the books? I don't think so. Maybe I should try dripping some on the mangas then it'll be mine NYAHAHAHA (is out of her mind. It is impossible for that to ever happen. so Gelatolover does not own KHR. If I did, the sky would be falling.)

* * *

_Mammon is gone. She's never coming back._ Those words echoed in the Prince's mind, again and again. He looked at Squalo and tilted his head like he always does when he's confused. What the long haired male said slowly sank in and the maniac's mouth twisted into a wide grin. "The money loving bitch died? She deserved what she got for not being careful enough." The swordsman, being the great commander he is, knows how much those words are cutting Bel's heart to pieces. Even though Bel in not showing it, he knew.

He sighted and walked to Xannxus's office. He still needs to report to his boss. _God, I'm really going to get my head blown open this time. How many glasses has he broken now?_ Squalo thought as he walked away from the kitchen.

Bel looked at Squalo's hair swishing around on his back and ignored him when he walked out of the room.

1 minutes….

2 minutes….

3 minutes….

"…..Ushishi…"

"Ushishishi…..shashasha…Kyaaa…ha...Kyahaha…..KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Squalo heard Bel's snickering turn to laughs and then starting to giggle and scream like a little girl when he was in the corridors of the second floor. He sighted even more and slumped. _That was expected…that was definitely an expected reaction._ But the man still can't stop himself from feeling bad for the poor kid. _Maybe the reason my hair is white is really because of stress like what Lussuria said._

Now the arrogant Prince is cutting the table, leaving ugly scars on the surface. However that was just the start. Soon the sounds of the kitchen being smashed to pieces and laughter can be heard throughout the castle. Not unlike the fateful day 15 years ago when the prince killed his other half.

* * *

One week later week later without Mammon, a young boy arrived. Squalo picked him up from the train station and brought him to the castle. It was a sunny day and the

Varia castle has been lightened up by the bright sun. The sun rays illuminating the usually dark corridors.

The Varia commander entered the grand entrance followed by the young boy. His eyes wondered around the room, trying to prove to himself that this isn't a dream and his master really made him come to the Varia, Vongola's private assassination squad as a replacement. _Seems like pineapple head really did make me come to this dangerous place._

"And this is where we slack off…..VOOOOOOIIIIII you still with me kid?" Squalo snapped at him after Fran drowned his voice out for more than a minute. "Hunh? Yeah, yeah long-haired commander." He waved the swordsman off.

Wrong move there, Fran. That certainly ticked the long-haired male. A vein popped out of his forehead and he was about to start shouting at the newbie. However, the young boy got lucky as Lussuria stepped out of the kitchen and told Squalo off. "Squa-chan! Don't shout at the new kid!" He turned around and looked at Fran. "Oh my, you must be Fran? You are certainly a cutie! You have to come shopping with me sometime~" He exclaimed as he shook the unaffected boy's hands vigorously. "I'm Lussuria by the way. We're going to have a great time together!"

By the time they finished arguing, the prince was also getting ticked off. "SHUT UP, just shut the fuck up you peasants! The Prince is trying to watch the TV!" Even though Squalo knew that wasn't true and can still see the blood stains on the blonde's sleeves, he didn't burst his bubbles and continued on like nothing happened.

"And this is Belphegor, the storm guardian for us. We just call his Bel, you can too" Squalo said with manners for once.

"You will call me Prince Belphegor or Belphegor-sama. Got it, peasant?" The Prince said as he turned around. He saw the male and his grin fell. The boy stared at him with a is-there-something-on-my-face look.

His froggy is standing right in front of him. The Prince can recognize that hair even miles and miles away. All those years of waiting and here he is. He was shocked beyond words.

Bel suddenly started sniggering "Ushishi…you, YOU, YOU DAMN FROG!" He threw a knife right at his head. As always, it got its target and lounged in the frog's head.

"Ow, what is wrong with you? You fake Prince." Fran pulled the knife out of his head and threw it back at Bel.

"The knife went straight in your head. You're suppose to be lying on the ground dead. Ushishi, what happened?" the prince said as he took out another knife, ready to throw it any second.

"Nothing happened" the supposedly frog answered. The prince eyed him up and down, trying to double check if this really was his frog. "What are you doing sempai? Why are you checking me out? I'm sorry but I'm not that way" Lussuria giggled softly in the background.

"You, you know who I am?" the self proclaimed Prince questioned at the frog.

"Uh hunh, you're my new fake-prince-sempai" Fran answered with his mono-tone. Bel felt a stab in his heart when the he heard the frog's answer. _What the hell? Why is the Prince feeling hurt after hearing froggy's words? The Prince is confused. _

"The Prince is not fake stupid peasant." Bel grunted as his face fell. He walked back to his huge room, Mammon totally forgotten. "I'm _your _prince stupid frog." He whispered.

* * *

Done the third chapter XD

Again, I will be updating next Tuesday and so stay tuned

Till next time~


End file.
